Fabian
Fabian is a contestant from Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Fabian originally competed on Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. He was originally placed on the orange Vanua tribe, labelled the 'Millenials' for being 31 years of age at the time of filimg. The Millenials were an extremely tight bunch, playing games and having fun whilst still winning the two immunity challenges they had together. The tribe never attended tribal council together, but all ten members had a close bond. At the tribe expansion, Fabian was placed on the purple Takali tribe along with original members Gabe, Jessica and Sarah. After an immunity win, the tribe lost on Day 12. The four Millenials had control over Gen Xers Dimitri and Jayne, banded together to send Jayne home when they lost. They were lucky enough to win immunity and not have to attend the Double Tribal Council on Day 15, but lost the next challenge. Dimitri, feeling that he was on the outs of the tribe, convinced Jessica and Fabian to join forces with him. He believed that Sarah and Gabe had the potential to become dangerous later on, with Sarah being voted out at tribal council. At this point, Fabian made the merge and was in an alliance with the Millenials, and another with Jessica and Dimitri. The sub-alliance banded together with post-expansion Vanua members, making an alliance of nine with Fabian, Mac, Igor, Aura, Gabe, Michael, Dusk and Tasha. At their first tribal council, the nine split the votes between Dimitri and Gail. Even though Gail used a Hidden Immunity Idol, it did not matter because Dimitri was voted out anyway. He then voted with Millenial men Mac, Igor and Gabe for Peter, but the majority sent home Michael. The Millenial Alliance banded together at the next vote, with Dusk and Jessica voting for Gail and the four Millenial men sending home Peter when Mac used his idol. Fabian made a Final Three deal with Mac and Igor, with the boys continuing their strong bond. On Day 28, Aura moved back to the Millenials Alliance. However, The Gen X Three convinced Dusk to join their alliance. Fabian, Mac and Igor voted for Gabe, but the Gen X Alliance voted out Aura for switching her allegiance. The Millenials alliance was clearly falling apart, with most members joining the Gen Xers. Fabian and the Millenials felt that the biggest reason for this was Mac and his want to play big. At tribal, they voted for him. but he used another idol. With the only other votes that counted for Mac and the Gen X Three, Gabe was voted out and followed shortly by Jessica. Realising that they know held the majority, Fabian convinced Igor, Mac and Dusk to vote together and send home Gail. The Millenial Mens Alliance continued to work together and joined forces with Tasha and Patricia to unanimously send home Dusk at their next tribal council. All seemed well with Fabian and the men. When Tasha won the Final Five immunity challenge, Fabian and Igor thought it was clear that Patricia would be voted out. This proved to not be the case because Mac convinced Tasha and Patricia to vote with him and Fabian was made the ninth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Igor to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Fabian was originally meant to compete on Survivor: Thailand II. However, due to work obligations at the last minute, he backed out. He was later replaced by Troye. *Fabian is the oldest castaway on the original Vanua tribe. Category:Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Castaways